When Blood Runs Deep
by Marcelli349
Summary: The cold in his heart was unlike any other known to man. But one day, in a sudden turn of events, his life takes an unexpected turn. Kinji Hayabusa never expected to make it this far, much less fight for more than just survival. Follow Kinji as he takes up his weapons against evil all while trying to protect the woman he loves...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue The warm sunlight flooded into the cold apartment. It touched the young mans skin, waking him. With great effort, he opened his icy blue eyes and got up. Kinji Hayabusa had been in Academy City ever since grade school. Besides not having any friends, Kinji had a good life here. Maybe it was his aura, which was cold, or simply, people didn't like him. Nobody ever gave him the chance, but perhaps one day.

All in all, summer vacation sucks, and there was still three more weeks of it. Not that school would be better, but it's more diverse than his last few weeks. Kinji stood up from the table and took a bath. When he came out, he threw on a simple white shirt and blue jeans on his thin 15 year old body, and looked in the mirror. His medium long hair was as black as always, which further pronounced his eyes. Upon further inspection, one could see that the center most of his eyes was white and slowly transitions to blue. The flashback came in an instant.

"Kin! Aren't you cold? Heres a blanket...Ah!"

"What is it?" the young boy asked.

"Your skin is so cold!"

That is when they decided to send him to Academy City. He was only six years old when he discovered that he could control ice and water at will. He also had an immunity to frigid temperatures and ice burns. The tests declared him a level 3 esper. But ever since then, his brother never liked him much.

Kinji was knocked out of his thoughts when his telephone began to ring. He stumbled towards it and picked it up.

" Damnit, Kin! You're late again! You said you would be here at 10:00 A.M.!"

" I'm sorry, Canna, but..."

" No buts! Get your as..."

" Canna! Give me the phone!" A second voice could be heard in the background. Kinji's face distorted in confusion.

" Awe fine!"

The line crackled. " I'm sorry Kinji. Your sister is just excited."

" I'm not excited to see that bast..."

" Enough!"

" Fine!"

Thinking the assault was over, Kinji spoke up. " Anyways, how was your night."

" It was good, son. Academy City sure knows to treat its people.

" They sure do. But honestly, I'm sorry I'm running late."

" It's okay. Take your time."

" Thanks, Dad. Oh, and tell Mom I said hi."

" Will do. See ya."

The line went dead. KInji's family came yesterday to visit him, but for some reason, his older brother had not come with them. Not that he expected him to, but family is family. With that, he put on his black sneakers and left.

It's truly a marvelous day, he thought as he ran. His feet hit the concrete in rapid succession, his lungs struggling for the air his body needed. He closed his eyes for no more than a second when he ran into someone. He heard a dozen objects drop when he came to. Realizing he caused his poor victim to drop their things, he began to pick them up. They were assorted cans of soda and juices of all kinds. He was about to grab the last can when a soft, smooth hand made contact with his. He heard a little sigh of surprise and looked up into the brown eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her dark hair even sported a beautiful reef of flowers.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you."

The girl looked up, her eyes wide. "It's... It's okay. I should have seen where I was going."

"No. I'm the one who closed his eyes and ran into you. Here, let me carry those for you." Kinji picked up the box despite the girl's protest. He stood up to his full height, a good four inches taller than her when she stopped.

"Thanks."

"Kinji Hayabusa, at your service."

The girl blushed as kinji presented his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. After brushing off her skirt, she looked back at Kinji, her blush still present.

"My... My name is Uiharu Kazari." She stammered.

"It's nice to meet you miss Kazari."

"Please, just call me Uiharu."

"Only if you call me Kinji."

"Okay!" Uiharu smiled a friendly smile.

"Well Uiharu, lead the way."

The two began to walk side by side as Kinji slowly realized they were in a park. They passed a fountain which was under repair when he managed to gather the courage to talk to the cute girl.

"So what is it that you do?"

"Huh?" Uiharu looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected him to accompany her, much less talk.

"You know. What do you do around town?"

"Oh! I work for Judgement."

"Is it difficult?"

She sighed and paused for a bit. "Not for me really. I do computer work, mostly. Sometimes it can be a real pain, but it usually isn't hard for me. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't really do anything. I just come and go with the wind. Though lately, I have been training to join Judgement."

"That's great! Hopefully we get to work together or even better be in the same branch. Say, don't you hang out with your friends over summer? She looked into his blue eyes, curiosity dwelling in their shiny reflection.

He let in a breath and replied, " I don't have any friends."

"Oh..." She kept looking at him for a few seconds. " You know, I think you are wrong."

"How so?"

"I'm here!"

"Thank you, so much!" Kinji couldn't help but smile at the young girl. She looked up before wiping her brow.

"Sure is warm today." She commented.

"It is."

"Those drinks must be warm, huh?"

"What? Oh, don't worry about that. Say, why do you have so many drinks."

"Oh, they're for my friends."

"That explains it."

"Here we are, Kinji. I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

Three other girls were sitting on the edge of a functioning fountain, talking and laughing. They directed their attention to the two new arrivals.

Uiharu pointed at a girl with blue eyes and long, black hair with a white flower on the left side.

"This is Ruiko Saten."

She then pointed at a girl with auburn hair tied in two pigtails.

"This is Shirai Kuroko."

Finally, she pointed at the last girl, who had chestnut colored hair and eyes.

"And last but not least, the Railgun herself, Mikoto Misaka."

Kinji bowed and introduced himself, "Nice to meet you all. KInji Hayabusa, at your service."

"He's so polite. Where did you find this guy, Uiharu?" Saten asked her.

"Well, we just kinda ran into each other..." She replied as she sat down. Kinji put the case of drinks down right next to her, and the girls all grabbed one.

"How did you manage to keep them cool?" Kuroko asked Uiharu.

"I didn't..."

"That would be my doing," Kinji raised his hand.

"Well that"s..." Mikoto was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Kinji reached into his pocket and pulled out a black phone.

"Hello?"

"So this is why you're late!" It was Canna's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Running off with girls! I'll get you!"

The phone cut off when Kinji's battle instinct kicked in. He turned around as Canna leaped out of a tree, ready to kick Kinji in the face. With a rapid movement, he grabbed her leg and used her momentum to throw her to the ground. She rolled and charged at him, her feet flying at high speeds. Kinji blocked with his bare hands before grabbing her leg. She tripped and fell. She squirmed and rolled on the floor when he looked up to see the four girls standing.

"Oh, pardon her. She's my little sister Canna. Canna, meet Uiharu, Saten, Kuroko, and Mikoto." He pointed at each girl with his free hand. Canna's gaze softened.

"Hello," She grew violent again and began thrashing around. "Let me go, you bastard."

"Only if you leave me alone."

"NO!"

"That's not an option." Kinji slightly twisted his hand, causing the 8 year old to whimper.

"Fine! Truce."

With that, he let go of her.

"It's a good thing you let go of her, or I would have cut you down." A tall man of 17 came walking. He resembled Kinji, but his eyes were red.

"Hiroshi, is that how you say hi?" Kinji looked at him.

"To my little brother, yes." He opened his palm where a red flame sparked to life. "Got a problem with that?"

"Hey now, we're in the middle of a park. And since when have you been an esper?"

"Since None Of Your Business!"

Kinji turned once more to address the girls. "And this is my dear brother, Hiroshi Hayabusa."

"You know, you're a pain, Kinji." The flame died as he walked away.

"Canna, where are our parents?"

"Over there." She pointed at a coffee shop.

"Fine, Can you tell them I'll be over in a bit."

"Sure."

With that, the little girl with green eyes and brown hair walked away.

"You've got a messed up family, you know that?" Mikoto eyed the two walking away and joking.

"I've only known you for about 5 minutes, but you've already seen them, so screw it. When I was six, we discovered that I was an esper. They immediately sent me here to Academy City, so Canna barely knows me, and Hiroshi... Well, he's always hated me with all his guts. Ever since I was eight. This is actually the first time I've seen him in years. I've only ever talked to my dad. My mother has always taken me for a freak."

"What exactly are you? You know, power and level wise." Saten looked at him.

"I'm a level 3 Cryomancer. And I'm also a swordsman."

"Well that explains why the drinks are cold." Kuroko shook her drink can.

Kinji shook his head before looking back. "Hey, Uiharu, you wanna meet up here later at 6 or something."

"Huh?! Oh, sure!"

"GREAT! I mean, great. Take care."

"Bye!"

With that, Kinji left for the coffee shop.

A few hours later...

They only spent one day in Academy City, for that very day, the Hayabusa family left. His dad, as always, was the only one who talked to him. Kinji checked the clock on his phone as he arrived back at the fountain in the park.

"Kin! Kin! Over here!" Uiharu sat at a bench, shouting at him happily.

"I'm here Uiharu."

She got up and ran at him. " So what do you want to do now?"

"It's what you want."

"Well, I've always wanted to go to that coffee shop."

"Then let's go there!"

She grabbed his hand and ran across the street. When the two reached the shop, Uiharu phased out upon seeing the endless list of sweets.

"Wow! Look at all the chocolate!"

She looked back and forth, earning a laugh from Kinji. Suddenly she let in a sharp breath as she laid her eyes upon a triple chocolate cake.

"I must be dead and in heaven..."

Kinji laughed once more before the cashier asked for their orders. Kinji ordered two slices of the cake and took them to the table where Uiharu waited impatiently. He placed it in front of her, and she immediately began to eat it. He shared her sweet tooth and followed her example. It was a very good cake, but it still surprised him how much Uiharu enjoyed it. After that the two walked around the park, exchanging stories about their lives. It grew late, and eventually the two parted paths.

"See you tomorrow, Kin!"

" See you, Uiharu!"

She ran off. Truly Kinji had never felt so good in his life. And with these new friends, he doubted it would be the last time he would feel this feeling of happiness. He felt his heart warm up as he walked away into the city lights.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add a disclaimer in the prologue, and for that I am sorry. So here you guys go, I don't own the Toaru Majutsu no Index anime or any characters, however I do own the Hayabusas.

Chapter 1

Two months later:

The alarm clock began to chime its noise filling the entire, small apartment. Kinji rolled over and realized that it read 6:30. He lazily tried to get up, but ended up rolling over and falling.

"Damn it...That hurt..."

He rubbed his head gingerly before grabbing some clothes from a drawer and hitting the shower. Ha came out a few minutes later clad in black jeans, a blue with white angled striped shirt, black sneakers and his school uniform, which was a black blazer with the school's crest, a pair of katanas crossed diagonally with two arrows crossing vertically and horizontally.

The other uniform consisted of a sleeveless sweater, but Uiharu thought he looked much better with the blazer. The teachers would always ask if he was warm, but all he had to do was open his palm, pull the moisture from the air, and materialize a crystal of ice.

He quickly ate a slice of coffee bread, grabbed his laptop and backpack and was off. He walked calmly, the wind blowing into his black hair. It was a nice day, but somehow, he could tell that the days would get colder. He saw people climb into cars, buses and bikes, their rides to school quick. But personally, he preferred to walk. He arrived to his school, his watch reading an early time. Good. I have enough time to surf the net, he thought.

He entered the rather empty cafeteria and took out his laptop. Within seconds, he was online. When the so called pride of the school, Nathan Higgins, a third year junior. Arrived, he brought his guard up. The freshmen of this high school were usually shunned beyond comprehension. Higgins tried to play cool and uncapped a water bottle. He then pretended to trip, sending the liquid flying. Before it could touch the table or any of the freshmen's' electronics, it froze, and remained suspended in midair.

Kinji slowly turned his head at the older student and said, " Tisk, tisk, tisk. If it isn't Nathan Higgins."

"What is it, freshman? Think you're all that?" The boy responded with a cocky attitude.

Kinji snickered as he folded his laptop and got up. Higgins was only an inch taller than Kinji, who stopped to examine the so called ace of the school.

He wasn't too impressive. He had messy, medium length blond hair, green eyes and the school vest, the most expensive version of the uniform. In this high school, students learned how to use their powers along with conventional weapons, like swords, spears, and glaives. Supposedly, Higgins was the best that the Chimei- tekina Raion Academy could offer. The level 4 began to talk trash on Kinji, Looking back at his friends every so often as he did so.

"You see, mates! He's androgynous as hell! Hey, freshmen, don't you belong in the girls' Academy?" He and his friends began to laugh loudly.

"Bold words." Kinji sarcastically began to clap. "You, good sir, are what we call an asshole."

The small brawl was stopped by the top ranking coach, Edward Shrote. He was a strongly built man, sporting a few tattoos with a kanji for valor on his shoulder. Kinji found it odd, for he was actually one of the few Japanese students at this school, and Shrote was clearly American in origin. Like almost everyone else in the school, he looked down on the freshman.

"Hey, Coach! This _Freshman_," He spat, "is calling me names!"

Shrote replied in an incredibly deep tone of voice, "Is this true," He also spat out the last of his words, "freshman?!"

"I regret nothing."

"Well, boy, or should I say girl, you better apologize or I'll make things very uncomfortable for you."

Kinji broke out into maniacal laughter," Is that so! Look at how i tremble in fear HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kinji's combat overseer happened to pass by and decided to interrupt. The man was thin, and very small, with brown eyes and short gray hair. He focused more on the strategies of battle than actual combat, and he wasn't very well liked for being sympathetic with the freshman classes.

"Hey now, Shrote, relax. Hayabusa, apologize now."

"They are not worth the effort, Zakari- sensei." Kinji lashed out in disgust.

"Well Shrote, you have my apology on behalf of MMFFF!" Kinji put his hand over Zakari's mouth. Kinji remembered the water from the bottle and summoned a spike from it, directed at Shrote.

"I've had enough of this abuse! Today, I make a name for myself. I will not stand by while you and Higgins bask in your foolish egos!" The icy shard flew into Kinji's hand and he shattered it. "Shrote, I challenge Higgins to a battle. Powers are valid, and all combat forms are allowed as well. Today at lunch before the entire school."

The bell rang as everyone made their way to class. Higgins looked at Kinji.

"You're good as dead, freshman."

The time for lunch came, and the exited students gathered at the gym, anxious to see the fight between the ace and the freshman.

"Higgins! Select your weapon!" Shrote yelled at the blonde.

Higgins walked up to a weapon rack and selected a silver rapier. He weighed it in his hands, and demonstrated it to the entire school.

"With this blade, I have cut down many, and with it, I shall cut him down!" He pointed the weapon at Kinji. "I am Edward Higgins, Level 4 metal manipulator!"

"Freshman, your weapon!" Shrote spat at him.

As soon as it was mentioned that he was a freshman, people began to boo him. Shrote arranged the weapons rack for Kinji to claim a weapon, but he shrugged the rude man off. He walked ford and extended his left arm. A cool mist began to emanate from his palm, and a crackling sound filled the air as a bar of ice a little over a meter long extended from it.

"This is my ultimate weapon. Only one man has ever seen it. My entire life, I spent training to learn how to use this weapon. With it, I will cut down he whom all you idolize. Kori no Shi, AWAKEN! I AM KINJI HAYABUSA, THE CRYOMANCER!"

The bar of ice flattened out and took the form of an elegant rapier. It was made completely of ice, with a broad blade and several engravings along the hilt, blade and guard. A blue, icy chain fell from the bottom of the hilt. To the many in the crowd, they could only describe it as a cross between a straight edge katana and a rapier. It could employ both slash and stab attacks, and the way its hilt was made, it could be used with one or two hands.

The room fell silent upon seeing the pale blue sword. They had never seen an esper use their powers to manifest a weapon.

"Let the fight begin!"

Higgins rushed at Kinji. He thrust his thin blade forward rapidly at Kinji's face, one side to another. With no effort, Kinji moved his head in the opposite direction of the thrusts. Higgins gave up his pursuit and aimed for his opponent's chest. Kinji decided to make his move and with his left hand, thrust the blade forward. The blades touched and danced in an array of gray and blue colors. Everyone was surprised at how well Kinji was doing, for his skill was flawless, and his sword was not chipping or melting. What surprised them even more was the next move. With a swipe, Hayabusa disarmed the so called Ace.

"Wha!" Kinji's blade hovered over Higgins neck. He pulled the blade back and allowed the self-centered blonde reclaim his sword. When he did, Higgins charged again and blade met with blade.

"Ready for round two, Bitch! Let's dance!" Kinji taunted, adrenaline rushing through him.

Once more the two masters fought head on in a flash of stabs and thrusts, Higgins sweating heavily and beginning to slow. The ace opened his free left hand and the 10 blades on the weapons rack flew at Kinji. The blades collided with a wall of ice Kinji raised with his free hand. Kinji decided to use the wall as a distraction, and when it fell, he lunged, changed his combat tactics. Kinji switched to slash attacks, which Higgins struggled to block with his flimsy rapier. His breathing grew heavy and Kinji initiated a blade lock. Higgins attempted to push him back, but a sudden cold ran along the blade. It grew so cold, it was painful. With that, Higgins dropped the blade and raised his hands in surrender. Once more, he found Kori no Shi at his throat.

"Honestly, Higgins, I expected better from you."

Alright, you win, fre…Hayabusa." Higgins raised his voice for all to hear him. "I relinquish my position as ace for Kinji Hayabusa!"

Kinji's blade dissolved into mist, and he offered a hand to Higgins. He took it, and Kinji pulled the man up.

"Thank you Higgins. Oh, and let it be known that any act of bullying will be punished by me."

"Yes sir!"

With that, Kinji walked out of the gym. He decided not to mention the fact that the weapons on the rack Shrote offered to him were rigged to break.

The end of the day came, and Kinji found himself being thanked and congratulated as he walked out of the Academy. He was walking home when he heard a ringing noise and felt his pocket vibrate. He reached into his chest pocket and produced a black smartphone.

"Hello?"

Hello, Kin-kin!"

"Uiharu?"

"Yup!"

"What's going on?"

"Well, I just discovered this very great place in district 6 that sells all kinds of sweets! And well… I…ah… I'd like to invite you to join us."

"I would love to…Ah… Us?"

"Yeah! Me, Miss Saten, Miss Misaka and Miss Kuroko, and two other people. Some guy with spiky black hair and someone who looks like a nun…"

Alright, I'll be right over."

"Great, it's on a street with a large bird statue in the middle of a green park."

With that, she hung up, and Kinji broke into a run. In about twenty minutes, he got to the closest bus stop and headed to district 6.

When he arrived, Uiharu ran towards him and gave him a big hug. He tried to cover the red pink blush that broke out on his face as he hugged her back. She looked up to him with wide brown eyes.

"You're kind of late."

"Sorry, something was wrong with the street lights."

She ran back toward her friends, dragging him with her, hand in hand. He noticed the group was having a conversation. He began to look around, taking in the vast, green grassy field. Trees dotted the landscape, their leaves falling in the slight breeze. It was so peaceful, seeing all the different shades of red, orange, brown and yellow fly by."

With a delicate motion of his bony hands, he reached out and caught a leaf. He held it for a few seconds when he realized that Uiharu and Saten were calling his name. He didn't immediately react, though.

"Kinji? Kinji!" Uiharu pulled his sleeve.

"Hey, Kinji, snap out of it!" Saten snapped her fingers as the other four starred at the trio.

"I wish I could fade away like that…." Misaka silently commented.

Kinji held the leaf out, its delicate form fluttering in a frantic attempt to escape his grasp. Uiharu stopped talking when she realized his eyes were on her.

"Magnificent…The leaf is the same shade of brown, your eyes attract me more than nature ever could." His voice was calm and it touched everyone's hearts. Uiharu instantly turned bright red, her breath noticeably faster and her face comical.

"I…I…Awe…Huh?" she stuttered.

"Hey love birds, snap out of it!" Saten clapped her hands once more, breaking Kinji's peace and Uiharu's ventilating.

So anyways, this idiot here," Mikoto pointed at the spiky haired guy, "Is Touma Kamijou."

"Hey, Biri-biri, don't be so mean…"

"And this," She pointed at the nun. "Is Index."

Kinji bowed and shook hands with them. When his hand touched Touma's, he suddenly felt cold. It was almost as if… he had lost his power…Something in him felt vacant, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"I am Kinji Hayabusa, at your service." Kinji brushed the feeling off, but he still noticed that when he let go of Touma, he felt normal again. "So, what are we all gathered here for?"

"Well, it's simple really." Mikoto piped up. "It was time for us to all get to know each other."

"You see, Onee-sama picked this place specifically for its quality. They have a wide array of sweets for you two sweet-tooths," Kuroko looked at him and Uiharu before continuing," and food for all of us. Thank you, Onee-sama!" Kuroko jumped onto Mikoto's back and began to try and mess with her breasts.

"Get off, Kuroko!" They began to argue, and Misaka ended up shocking the red haired girl.

"Hey, Biri-biri, can we go eat now?" Touma reminded them of the restaurant.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Index rubbed her stomach, causing a little cat to pop up from her robes.

"Stop calling me that!" Misaka rearranged her hair before turning to the group." Fine, let's go."

Kinji made good friends with Touma, being the only other male, but he still sat next to Uiharu. They ate together and even secretly tasted each other's food. Shirai noticed this and caught his attention.

"So what's the deal with you two? You lovers or something?"

"Huh?!" He was surprised by the sudden question, his eyes beginning to dart between Uiharu and Kuroko, "I…I…"

I take it that's a yes. Just, as a friend of hers, if you ever hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down."

She went back to her conversation with Misaka, Touma, and Index. He felt Uiharu pull his sleeve, and saw her offer him a crepe.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Kinji!" She said happily.

Kinji realized that he was really actually happy with her, and deep in his heart, he felt strange. He couldn't help but wonder what his true feelings were.

Well that's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. Oh, and if anyone wants to see Kori no Shi, I will be uploading a pic to my account. Please follow and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Sorry for not typing in a while, I was busy with family. Also, I created a Facebook page under the name Marcelli349 for those who would like to see drawings, make recommendations, or help me with other stories. So now, with no further delay, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toaru Majutsu no Index franchise or any other said franchise. The Hayabusas, however, a rightfully mine.

The next day, Kinji woke up at a moderate time, 8:30. According to his calendar, it was Saturday. His heart still ached from his mixed feelings from yesterday, but since he had no idea what it all meant, he let it go. Like the rest of his mornings, he got up lazily and took a shower. By the time he got out, it had become 9:00, and he turned on the radio as he washed his three days' worth of dishes.

"It is currently nine o nine on this beautiful autumn morning. Forecast today calls for a sunny day. Hope everyone last one of you has a nice day, and thank you for listening to Academy Radio."

A soft song began to play and Kinji turned it to another station, and another, and another, until finally, he just turned it off. When the dishes were done, shiny and clean, he sat down on the neatly made bed and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and settled for some cartoons, which he didn't even watch. Deciding there was nothing to do, he threw on a white tee, blue jeans, and an unbuttoned black shirt and left the apartment after turning the TV off.

The streets of Academy City were busy as it always was, crowded with students and adults of all ages, all walking about enjoying the company of friends and the fresh air. Kinji fought an inner battle so he would not phase out from seeing all of the autumn's beauty. Especially every time a brown leaf fluttered past his icy blue eyes.

Uh oh…. Too late…. A park full of brown leaved oaks was before him, the place drawing the attention of every one of his senses. And he began to think about Uiharu. Her hair, her personality, and the way she always treated him with kindness…

He shook it off before it could confuse his heart. He continued to walk when he saw all the cars stop suddenly. People started to yell out of their vehicles, and Kinji looked up to see the traffic lights were out. An electrical zap flowed from one light, shattering the delicate glass casing that held said light. He crossed the street and entered an "old town" style place. And the problem instantly presented itself unto him. Touma and Mikoto seemed to be locked in an argument, with Touma leaning back with his arms up it a defensive yet nonoffencive pose.

But, nonchalant as always, Kinji walked towards them and stopped by a soda machine before putting in some money. He cracked open an aluminum can of now ice cold soda and sipped its sugary contents. Only then did he turn around and lay a hand on each of the two espers shoulders.

"You two need to get a room, Geez…"

Touma's head dropped as he muttered, "Just my luck…", and Mikoto turned a dark shade of red. Kinji laughed as he let go of them and began to walk away from them.

"You have a messed up sense of humor, you jerk!" Mikoto yelled at him. He turned around and jumped when he saw an electrical bolt spark across her hazel colored hair.

"Whoa… let's just calm down and pretend that I saw and said absolutely nothing…"

She gritted her teeth and launched a large arc of electrical energy at him, from which he turned and ran from.

"Enjoy your date, you two!" He got the hell out of there and didn't stop running he was a good distance away from the old town. Only then did he stop and kneel down to catch his breath. He was knelt for about 5 seconds when his phone began to ring, and he pulled the black device out from his pocket. The caller I.D. identified the number as "Judgement" and he answered the call, well aware that he still needed a good two weeks' worth of training in order to get a place in the organization.

"This is Hayabusa. What is the situation?"

"Kinji, this is Uiharu Kazari. There's a situation. A pyro is terrorizing an open court mall in district 20."

"Isn't there someone more qualified for the job?"

"Well, to be honest, no. Miss Shirai is here with me, but I feel that you should know… I ran some scans and what came up… Kinji, this pyro is Hiroshi Hayabusa."

Kinji's eyes widened in surprise at the name of his brother.

"He wants me… I'm on my way."

"Kinji… Please be careful…."

"I will be, I promise."

Kinji placed the phone in his pocket and back tracked to a nearby alley and leapt left, right, left, right up the two parallel walls up to the roof. He then began to free run towards the coordinates that Uiharu had sent him.

Hiroshi meditated in the center of the courtyard as the buildings burned around him. In his hand, he held a dark black red katana that occasionally flickered out a tongue of flames. His meditation was centered on said blade, the only thing disturbing him being the sound of approaching footsteps.

"So it's true, it really is you." It was Kinji's voice.

"Who did you expect? Some amateur?"

"Enough. What do you want, Hiroshi? Huh? Why have you done this?"

"You never understood did you, Brother. Mom and Dad sent you here to fancy schools, clean parks, and great people. But what about me? Hum? What did I get out of it? The life of an average mundane. I hated that life. You basked in the glory, and I basked in nothing."

"You ignorant fool! How can your mind be so self-centered? Mom thinks I'm a monster. Dad barely talks to me, Canna doesn't know me, and you. You hate my very existence. And all they did was send me here. But who pays for his food, his books, and his materials? Me! You think you have it bad!? No, you had a good life. You at least had a family!"

"And now I must make sure that that family remains mine!"

Hiroshi stood up and held the katana in front of him.

"Shi no Moeru, char his flesh!"

Hiroshi charged at Kinji, who at the last second dodged and summoned Kori no Shi. Both brothers exchanged blows, sparks of fire and chips of ice flying. Hiroshi jumped back and formed a fireball in his left hand and fired three of them at Kinji. Kinji's level 3 abilities were so limited compared to his brother that he had no other option but to dodge the fire and parry his brother's oncoming attacks.

All around the battlefield, fires roared with the clang of fire and ice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's not cool! How can you take things so calmly, you jerk!" Mikoto yelled at poor Touma, as she always did to the young man.

"Me and my bad luck…"

"Huh?! Are you even listening to me?!" she went on when suddenly her phone went off. Mikoto pulled out her limited edition Gekota phone and yelled into the microphone, "WHAT!?"

"Onee-sama! I need you to come over here as quickly as you can."

"Where are you?"

"Judgement. Look I'm with Uiharu, and we might need you."

"Fine." She hung up and sighed before looking at the quiet Touma. "We'll discuss this little communication issue later. I'm needed elsewhere."

"Wait, Biri-biri!"

But it was too late, Mikoto had left the confused Touma behind.

Misaka Mikoto ran as hard as she could and made it to the Judgement office she was requested to. Kuroko stood outside and quickly ushered the Railgun inside.

"Look Onee-sama, it took you a while to get here, so let me explain. For the last three hours, Kinji has been fighting his brother, a level 4 Pyro. And it's not going very well for him. Onee-sama, you're a level 5. If things go wrong, you can easily beat him while pull Kinji out. You ready?"

"Yes…"

"Wait, I'm going too." Uiharu came running down the steps, determined to get Kinji back.

"Uiharu, you can't fight…"

"You don't understand! I have to be there for Kinji!"

Kuroko looked at the young girl, her old friend before grabbing her shoulder and Misaka's."

The three girls vanished and reappeared in a burned out courtyard. Fires had consumed the buildings, plants and vehicles. Uiharu stuck close to Shirai as Mikoto moved forward to examine the damage. She saw shards of metal, puddles of water and embers of wood. But what really caught her attention was the metallic ting in the air.

"What's this?"

Mikoto knelt down and put a finger in the red substance below her.

"Is that… blood?" Kuroko knelt down beside her roommate. Uiharu looked at it and quickly turned away from the sight, her heart filled with dread.

"Kinji, you better be alright…" She said in a small voice.

Mikoto looked up at Uiharu. "Come on, we can catch up to him."

The level 5 pointed at a trail of blood that lead to the next block of buildings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kinji, Kinji, Kinji. No matter where you hid, or what you do, you will a victim of my blade." Hiroshi walked slowly in the center of the second courtyard. The trail of blood ended where he stood.

Kinji ducked under a step garden that offered cover from his brother. To his left and right where the stairs to the lower level parking are, but for the moment, that did not matter. Kinji tore off a piece of his shirt, forcing blood to squirt onto the cement. Kinji bit back the pain and with the rags, he made a makeshift bandage for the giant cut on his chest. The instant he put on the bandage, he grabbed the hilt of Kori no Shi with his dominant left hand.

"Kinji! Kinji!"

"Huh?" Both Hayabusa brothers turned at the sound of the voice. It was Uiharu, with her hands cupped around her mouth to produce a louder sound.

"Kinji, promise me you'll come back to me alive."

Kinji got up slowly. What a fool… how could she come here… she should run…

"I promise Uiharu!"

He lunged at Hiroshi who quickly turned around and deflected the thrust. Kinji jumped back and held his blade parallel to his body.

"You maggot!" Hiroshi swung his sword downward with all his force. With a smoothly executed roll, Kinji evaded the flaming sword and thrust his sword forward. The pyro blocked the stab with the shuriken like tsuba of his katana. Kinji pulled his blade back and the two brothers engaged in a battle of rapid thrusts and slashes. The two mastered top knowledge in swordsmanship as the blades scraped against each other.

They jumped back away from one another, their lungs thirsty for oxygen. Their heavy breathing was the audible sound.

"Why do you fight brother? You know you'll just lose. Relinquish your life. Your family, they don't care about you. You said it yourself. You are nothing but my shadow."

"Now I see it… Hiroshi never liked me, but even he has his limits to his cruelty. Who are you…?"

"I'm the one who will kill you, Kinji. Me, Hiroshi Hayabusa!"

Hiroshi swung his sword over his head, all his power poured into one blow. Shi no Moeru ignited in a white blaze as it arched down in deadly grace and speed. Kinji put up his sword in a blocking position and poured all his power into Kori no shi. A hot stab of pain hit him as he looked down. The blade of Kori no shi shattered when it collided with the cement floor. Kinji gapped in disbelief, the hilt in his left hand shattering shortly after the blade did.

And then Hiroshi plunged his sword into Kinji's sternum, causing the young man to yell out in pain.

"I did it! I finally killed him! Now the family is yours, Hiroshi."

Kinji coughed up blood and fell to his knees. And he looked up at Hiroshi and noticed that his red eyes lacked definition.

"How could you. The family never wanted me Hiroshi. I was happy… Just the way I was…"

"Kinji!" Uiharu ran forward and knelt before the fallen figure. She stroked his hair gently, pushing the bangs out of his face and choking back her tears.

"I'm so sorry… Uiharu. I'm so sorry…" Kinji coughed up more blood, "Uiharu, you were the most beautiful thing to come into my life. Remember me… I lo…"

Kinji's eyes closed, his body sagged and his breathing slowed.

"Kinji! NO! Please don't die on me!"

Hiroshi turned around, a lost look on his face. He saw Uiharu, and then Kinji's fallen body.

"That girl… He… Oh no… what happened to me…. What did I do! Kinji, don't die, I need you! Canna needs you. This girl needs you, more than we all do. Please forgive me… I don't know what came over me…"

Tears streamed down Uiharu's face, just as Shirai knelt down beside her, and placed her fingers on Kinji's cold neck.

"Onee-sama, I need you to make the arrest. Kinji still has a pulse. If I take him now, I may be able to save him."

"Do what you need to do."

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Uiharu choked through her tears. Shirai nodded and laid her hand on her shoulder once more, and on Kinji. With that they disappeared, leaving Misaka and Hiroshi alone.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you what you did wrong." Misaka said, her voice heavy with worry.

"No, and I accept what I've done. But listen to me. That was not me. I held the blade, I felt the rage and the satisfaction, but I wasn't calling the shots."

"Hmmmm….Could it have been…" Mikoto thought aloud when the sound of the Anti-Skill vehicles disturbed her thoughts. The courtyard filled with light as the vehicles pulled in.

"Hiroshi. I know someone who may be able to help you. But I need you to go with Anti-Skill."

"Sure… It doesn't matter to me."

"Right"

She saw the doors of the vehicles open and pulled out her phone before she realized she never got that idiots phone number. The Anti-Skill officers approached her, and she told them that she believed that Hiroshi was under the influence of a telepath or a hypnotist. She claimed that the blood was his, and that no one was hurt. She hated lying to the authorities, but she needed to by time. As soon as they released her, Mikoto ran off in the direction of Touma's dorm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The magician stood on the rooftop, laughing hysterically. He drew a rune on the nearby wall and a face appeared. The face was that of a man wearing a complete opera mask, a white hood and white robes. Despite this, the man looked annoyed to be interrupted.

"What is it, Monterri?"

"The plan has gone as we willed it. One of the guards is dead."

"Good. Hurry up and get back before the Imagine Breaker finds you. I'm sure the Railgun suspects that you possessed the other Hayabusa."

"As you command, Maestro."

The magician cut off the connection and created another rune, this time on his forearm. In a brilliant blue light, he vanished, leaving only chalk marks behind.

I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Follow or favorite this story, and if you can, please like my Facebook page, Marcelli349. Much love and goodbye!


End file.
